Edmund of Lancaster
Edmund of Lancaster is a male Life Essence and the son of Roderick Wyatt. He is the husband of Anne Neville and the grandson of Maximilian and Isabella Wyatt. 'Biography' Creation On the night that Anne Neville gave herself to Roderick, she desired him for herself and was jealous of his marriage to Melanie. Roderick offered to create her a mate of her own which resulted in the creation of Edmund's Life Essence. As a result, he found himself a body, the body of the late Edward of Lancaster. He possessed his body and returned with Roderick to Ludlow Castle. Fight with Margaret Upon arriving, Edmund was subjected to his family believing that he was Edward of Lancaster. In order to prove him otherwise, Edmund had to exit his body to prove it. Such a form of evidence was used to show Margaret of Anjou that Edward was long since dead. As a result, a fight broke out between the two and led to him leaving to be with his pregnant bride. Nightmares It was one night that Edmund began having nightmares of him within the body of Edward and raping Melanie. Awaking horrified, Edmund was comforted by Anne who despite her pregnancy, gave herself to him in order to calm him down. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Immortality:' An ability shown in many other Life Essences, Edmund has found himself as an immortal. This makes him ageless and virtually immune to death. **'Superhuman Strength:' Caused by his anger, Edmund has shown to have strength superior to that of the average human. His strength is able to match that of his father. **'Superhuman Healing:' After taking over his physical form, Edmund found himself able to heal the body of physical injury and decomposition. *'Empathy:' Edmund was born with a power of empathy, making him able to understand the desires, feelings and emotions of others. This power can also be considered a major weakness due to him being somewhat troubled by his own emotional and mental health. **'Empathic Premonition:' A power developed by his troubled personality, Edmund had developed the ability to see things before they happened via looking at a person or object. **'Telepathy: '''Edmund has the ability to read the minds of others. 'Weapons & Equipment' *'Dagger:' Whenever angered or irritated, Edmund wields the use of a foot and a half long dagger that he created himself. He would carry this as a weapon of either defense, intimidation or use it as a comforting tool to help him calm down. 'Personality & Traits''' Edmund is a very good hearted person who is somewhat troubled by his emotions. When hearing of people's pain, even his own family's, he will feel a great deal of hurt and pain as well as anger towards those who caused it. Even when facing those who caused such pain, he can show his more lethal and destructive rage, threatening them with death by his own hand. The only thing stopping him is a good reason and therefore if a good reason is reached, he will spare them. Although shown to be very emotional, Edmund is a very peace loving soul and partakes in pleasure as many times he possibly can. He has a deep love for Anne and even the children that he has raised that are not his in turn. To him, his bride and offspring are his life and he would stop at nothing to protect them, even if it means risking his own life to do so in the process. Category:Characters Category:House of Lancaster Category:Allies